Jealousy and Alcohol: Tyler Simms x Reid Garwin SLASH
by Avast-White-Wolf
Summary: Tyler has a date with a girl from his and Reid's History class and Reid can't help but feel a little bit jealous, Pogue and Caleb try to help Reid take his mind off of the whole thing but a turn of events only leads to making things worse... Tyler Simms x Reid Garwin SLASH I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR MOVIE!
1. Chapter 1

Reid watched Tyler standing infront of the mirror on the other side of the room, fixing himself up for his date later that morning. He wore a white button down cotton shirt and a simple pair of jeans, but he still looked good in them. At the moment, he was trying to tidy up his hair. Reid watched as he layed in bed, the white sheets pulled up around his shoulders. It was about 9:00 in the morning, Saturday, and Reid planned on staying in bed for most of the day seeing how Tyler wouldn't be there.

"So, who's this chick you're taking out this morning?" Reid asked, pushing himself further under the covers so that you couldn't see his mouth.

Tyler was still fixed on his rugged reflection in the mirror, getting overly frustrated with a strand of hair that wouldn't sit in place. "Um, her name is Kristina, she's in our history class on Thursdays, you know, the red head who sits across the room?"

Reid huffed at hearing the girls name and tried to picture her face in his mind. _Probabley some stupid slut just trying to take advantage of him, _he thought half-heartedly, feeling a strong pang of jelousy in his stomach.

"Why in the morning? Couldn't you have taken her later tonight?" Reid asked, trying to keep the conversation going so it seemed like he actually gave a damn.

"It was her idea, not mine," Tyler answered, glaring furiously at the still rogue strand of brown/black hair. Reid fought back a grin at his friend's terrible efforts. "Besides, I think it's a great idea, we're going to see a movie and then go out for coffee afterwards, _rahr, goddamn!" _

Tyler shouted out angrily and curved his fingers like claws towards his hair, contemplating weither or not he was just going to rip it out and be done with it.

Reid chuckled quietly and kicked the sheets off to walk over to him.

"Here, let me," he said, reaching around from behind Tyler and twisting and twirling the piece of hair back in to the rest perfectly. He tucked it underneath a few other strands and stepped back to see Tyler's approval.

"How the hell do you do that?" Tyler grumbled, turning his face to look sideways at his now perfect hair.

"Meh, just thank me and get over it," Reid smiled, making his way back to the bed and throwing himself down on his back. He folded his arms behind his head for support and stared up at the white ceiling above.

"You gonna be ok while I'm gone?" Tyler asked, grabbing his phone and sliding it into the pocket of his jacket that he had folded over his arm. He walked around the room, making sure he had remembered everything.

"Yes mother, I know the drill, no house parties, no boys," Reid said sarcastically, earning a glare from Tyler.

He paused with his hand on the door handle to look back at Reid for a few more seconds.

"If you get bored just go and hang out with Caleb and Pogue or something, I'll be back around six,"

Reid gave a sarcastic wave to his friend as he closed the door gently behind him. His smile dropped as soon as Tyler was out of sight.

_Caleb and Pogue aren't the ones I want to hang around with _he thought sadly, a long sigh slipping from between his lips.

He turned on his side and closed to eyes to try and get a few more minutes of sleep, but as soon as he did images of Tyler and the red-haired girl surfaced. Them sitting together, laughing and gazing at eachother in the coffee shop. _Her _with her head on Tyler's shoulder in the movie theatre, her hand slowly creeping up his thigh, leaning in closer and closer until their lips were almost touching...

"Fuck," he muttered to himself, sitting up quickly and rubbing his eyes with a closed fist.

A loud distinguishable knock came from the door and made him jump.

"Hey Reid, you in there man?" Pogue's familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Reid groaned. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Are you gonna open the door or not?"

Reid rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the bed. "Open it yourself yer lazy fuck,"

"My arms are full idiot," Pogue started to sound annoyed.

"You know you can open it, Pogue," Reid called.

"I'm not gonna use just to open the door,"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Caleb's there too isn't he?" he sighed.

"Just open the door, Reid," Caleb said now.

If Caleb wasn't there, Pogue would have opened the door without a moment's hesitation and walked right on in, but then again, Caleb had been pretty strict on all of them since he ascended. Reid had often found himself being slapped up the back of the head on more than one occasion.

Reid took his time and forced himself to get back up and walked over to the door. He opened it to see his two older brothers standing there glaring at him. His eyes wandered to the six-pack Pogue held under his arm, and he stepped aside to let them in. Reid sat himself back down on his bed and Caleb and Pogue sat on Tyler's un-made one.

"Where's Tyler?" Pogue asked suddenly, tearing open the six-pack. Caleb shot him a _'really?'_ sort of look.

"He's on a date, left about five minutes ago," Reid sighed.

Pogue smiled at Reid's expression and handed him a beer which he didn't hesitate to open and start drinking. Caleb glared at them both.

"Aw shuddup Caleb, it's never too early for this shit," Pogue joked, attempting to give one to the older teen, but Caleb held his hand up in refusal and Pogue shrugged, taking it as his own.

"Besides, Reid needs it, look at him, he's a wreck,"

Reid gave a sarastic grin towards Pogue and took another sip of his beer. "Yeah, thanks alot, you don't look too crash hot yourself, asshole,"

Pogue gracefully flipped his hair with his hand, ''What ever do you mean, I'm always fabulous,"

Caleb and Reid couldn't help but laugh at their friend.

A few minutes of silence passed between them before they spoke again.

"So, you gonna tell us what's up?" Pogue asked Reid, who looked up suddenly.

"What? Nothing's up, I'm just tired," Reid answered sullenly.

Caleb and Pogue raised an eyebrow at eachother to stare back at the blonde.

"Reid, we've both seen you tired, don't lie to us,"

Reid sighed. _Why can't they just leave it alone for once?_

"Is it something to do with Tyler?" Pogue asked.

Reid huffed angrily. "No, it's got nothing to do with Tyler," he said quietly, averting his eyes from his brothers.

Pogue smirked. "Yeah, ok tough-guy, if you say so,"

Reid glared at Pogue again and held his hand out, gesturing for another beer. Pogue tossed him one and he straight away opened the cap and started drinking it.

"So, where are we going today?" Caleb asked, trying to change the subject. He tried to distract Pogue from the sudden conversation topic, he could see the hurt in Reid's eyes.

"Dunno," Pogue sighed.

"Well, how about Nicky's? We'll just hang out there for a while,"

Reid's eyes instantly brightened and he smiled at the other two.

"Sure, I could do with a bit of fun," he grinned.

_Maybe today wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. _

_-CALEB & POGUE POV-_

Seeing how it was only an early Saturday morning, Nicky's wasn't the busiest joint in town, but that didn't stop Reid from straight away heading over to the pool tables and starting up a new game with a couple of random teens in the back corner. Pogue and Caleb just rolled their eyes and sat at a table close to the bar to order breakfast.

When Pogue returned back to the table with two plates of bacon and eggs, Caleb just stared at the wooden table top and tapped his fingers. Pogue had already begun stuffing his face before he noticed that Caleb wasn't eating.

"What's up man? Not hungry?" Pogue said over a full mouth, making Caleb grin.

"What are we gonna do about Reid?"

They both glanced over at the pool tables. Reid was joking around with one of the other guys.

Pogue looked back at Caleb.

"What'dya mean?" he asked, confused.

"Damn you're thick Pogue," Caleb laughed.

"In what way?"

"It's so obvious, " Caleb smiled, gesturing a hand towards Reid. Pogue glanced back again for a few seconds before looking back at Caleb with raised eyebrows.

"Ohhhh, you mean with the whole Tyler thing?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, Tyler doesn't know what he's doing to the kid,"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Caleb, it'll do Reid good to get a taste of his own medicine," Pogue added, stuffing another fried egg into his mouth.

"C'mon, that's cruel, it's really messin' him up,"

Pogue looked up from his food. "Has he told Tyler yet? Does he know?"

"Nope, he hasn't even told us," Caleb sighed.

Reid's triumphant cheers sounded from the pool area and Pogue and Caleb grinned at the sudden slice of joy the young blonde was having.

"Well, I suppose he will when he's ready, for now let him have his fun," Caleb said.

The two boys turned at the sound of the bell on the frontdoor to see Tyler entering. He looked nervous. A petite little red-haired girl clung to his arm possesively as he made his way to their table.

"Aw shit," Pogue mumbled, exchanging worried expressions with Caleb.

-REID POV-

The game was going great. He had already won 200 pounds in betting money, and things were just getting better and better. He was surprises how well he was playing this early in the morning. He had just managed to bag the highest score against the other five random guys he was playing against, and he felt pleased smirk form over his lips as he saw the semi-pissed off expressions of the others as he leant over the table to make his next shot. They were all eyeing him wearily, watching his every move. No doubt, they thought he was cheating. No-one was this good. Except Reid. He didn't even use once to help him get the upper hand. He was au natu'ral this time.

He squared up the shot perfectly, biting his lip in concentration as he was getting ready to hit the shot. _One, two, three... _he counted down in his head before thrusting the billiard forward, but he missed as the front door bell rang noisily, startling him and making him miss the winning shot.

"Fuck!" he cursed out, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Nice try, that would have been the ending shot," one of the guys said. This kid was the nice one in the little group. He was the only guy there that couldn't give a crap about high scores or money. Reid smiled at him and shook his hand, muttering a thanks before turning back angrily to search for the people who had just messed him up.

"Ok, whoever the _hell _that was I'm gonna..."

He stopped dead as his eyes rested on the couple that had just arrived, settling themselves at Pogue and Tyler's table across the bar. The first thing he noticed was the fragile little red haired girl that clung to the guys arm as she giggled girlishly, practically bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. His heart ached painfully. His throat was dry and he couldn't swallow. His hands quivered as the guy turned around to face him. _Tyler. _

"Hey, Reid! Come over here!" he called, waving at him. But he couldn't move. He felt light headed and he could tell that there would have been anger glowing in his eyes.

Without a moments hesitation, he turned and bolted for the back door, ignoring the weird looks and hushed muttering as he pushed his way through the small crowd.

He burst out of the back door and a gust of freezing, wet rain hit him in the face, but he couldn't give a crap. He just had to get out of there. He sprinted like it was for his life through the alley, dodging over empty boxes and beer cans and bottles, almost tripping over twice until he finally came out on the back street. He leaned over and pressed his hands to his knees, breathing heavily. The cold air stung his lungs as he inhaled sharply.

He took a quick glance back to make sure he hadn't been followed. No, they wouldn't have followed him through that junk. He looked around frantically and when he saw that there was no-one in sight, he let himself drop harshly to his knees, his shoulders quivering.

Why was this affecting him so much? Wasn't he happy for Tyler? No, he _needs _to be happy for Tyler. But, even as he kept repeating this to himself over and over again, he couldn't hold back the tears that stung his eyes. He couldn't stop them from pouring out over his cheeks, his breathing a ragged mess. He stifled back a sob as he gathered himself up, put his hands in his pockets and kept walking. He didn't know where exactley he was walking to, he didn't have a car, he'd come here with Caleb and Pogue, and the dorms were about an hour and a half's walk through freezing cold weather, and his house was even further than that. Not that he would actually consider going home, hell, he hated the place.

With a shaky breath, he turned another corner and kept walking, trying to erase every memory he had seen that night from his head. Why did it hurt so much?

_Just keep walking, Reid, just keep walking...don't look back...just keep going..._

-TYLER, CALEB & POGUE POV-

Caleb came back in from outside and slid his mobile back in his jacket as he joined up with Tyler and Pogue.

"He's not answering his phone, it just keeps going to voicemail," he said concerned, the others with worried looks on their faces.

"Where the hell would he have gone?" Pogue asked nervously. He wasn't any calmer than the others, usually he was the most cool and collected of the four, but not tonight. Their bestfriend and brother had just ran away into freezing cold weather with no means of getting home. He wasn't even answering his phone, and Tyler was starting to freak. Reid never turned off his phone. _Never. _

"You sure you asked everyone? No-one had seen him since he ran out?" Tyler said, voice breaking slightly.

Pogue and Caleb shook their heads and Tyler's gaze dropped to the floor. His fists balled up at his sides. _"Damnit," _

"It's not your fault, Tyler," Caleb said sternly, grabbing Tyler's arms so he would look him in the eye. "He's just not in his right mind, that's all, I'm sure we'll find him baby boy,"

He could see the tears in Tyler's eyes start to pool up.

"Yeah, because of me!" Tyler yelled, looking away again. "If I hadn't brought that stupid girl here, he wouldn't have run off! I'm such an idiot!"

"You didn't know how he would react, It's not your fault," Pogue added.

Tyler pulled away from Caleb's grip with a frustrated groan and sat himself down heavily in a chair at one of the further tables, resting his forehead down on the cold wooden table and running his hands through his hair.

Caleb and Pogue looked at their upset friend before looking at eachother sadly. Pogue sighed.

"Did you leave any messages?"

Caleb leant his head back in defeat, "Yeah, a whole bunch, but he won't get them, you know how he is when he's like this,"

"Mmm," Pogue sighed, "I don't know why he has to cut himself off from the rest of the world, I know that Tyler was the only one he would talk to about this sort of stuff-"

"-but now he feels like he has no-one." Caleb finished.

They jumped as Tyler slammed his fist down on the table with a groan. "Damnit, I'm such a fucking idiot!"

Pogue shot a questioning glance at Caleb before they made their way over to their younger brother.

"I should have guessed," Tyler mumbled to himself.

"What?" The other two said in unison.

"I think I know where the idiot is,"

"You want us to come wi-"

"No!" the power in Tyler's voice startled the other two and they stepped back a few more steps. "I need to sort this out, just wait here, I'll call you when I've found him,"

With that Tyler quickly stood up and sprinted out the front door to where he had parked his hummer across the street. The cold rain battered against the exposed skin of his face as he hopped into the drivers seat and sped off down the road, leaving Pogue and Caleb with dumbstruck expressions on their faces.

-REID POV-

The tree still stood there. A huge hanging willow. He watched the rain drip off the leaves as he walked towards it, holding his shoulders with the cold. His clothes were soaked, and he was shivering wildly, but he couldn't care. As he reached the base of the tree, he ran his hands over the bark. This was their tree. The tree where him and Tyler spent countless hours as younger boys sitting in the branches and hiding from the world...

_Tyler looked up at the blonde boy who now sat on the branch just above him and crossed his arms. _

_"C'mon Tyler!" The blonde called, a huge grin plastered over his face. _

_The younger Tyler huffed in annoyance. _

_"I can't climb that high, Reid!" he called up, frowning. _

_"It's easy, get up here!" _

_"I can't!" _

_The young blonde boy laughed at his angry friend below him. _

_"I'll help you then you big baby," _

_The blonde's eyes flashed a luminescent gold and then black, as the younger boy slowly felt his feet being lifted up off the ground. _

_"Hey! Reid, let me down!" he yelled, struggling to try and reach the ground again. The blonde just smiled as he lifted his friend further up in the air until he dropped him on the branch. _

_The younger boy panted. He made the mistake of looking down and gulped, scooting over closer to the giggling blonde. _

_"See, it's not that bad up here," Reid smiled. _

_Tyler looked into the blonde's icey blue eyes and tried to fake a smile, but he almost slipped off the branch. He was steadied by an invisible force and he straightened back up, moving closer to his blonde friend so he could lean against him in support. _

_"Damnit, Reid, why did I have to come up here? You know I'm afraid of heights!" Tyler yelled, punching the laughing blonde in the shoulder. _

_"I just wanted to show you something, look," Reid said happily, pointing out at the sky on the horizon. The sunset was beautiful. All different shades of purple and orange and pink, the clouds bright yellow. Tyler had never really stopped to look at the sunset before, and he stared wide-eyed in awe. Reid looked at his friend smiling. _

_"Wow," Tyler whispered. _

_Reid smiled again at his friend's reaction before settling to watch it too. _

_"Hey, Reid?" Tyler said gently, turning to look at the blonde. _

_Reid turned to face him then. "Yeah, Ty?" _

_"We're gonna be friends forever, right?" _

_Reid nodded once, his trade-mark grin spread across his lips. _

_"Yeah, promise," _

_Tyler smiled happily and looked out over the horizon again..._

He pulled his hand back from the bark and laughed at himself. _Don't be such an idiot, _he thought bleakly at himself. The branches above his head sheltered him from the rain a little, but he could still feel the stray drops against his face as he sat at the base of the tree, wrapping his arms around his legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long guys. But I'm pretty proud of myself for actually pulling through and continuing it :D**

**Anyways, I was kind of un-happy with how I ended the last chapter, so I edited it a bit and added it to this chapter... Enjoy!**

He pulled his hand back from the bark and laughed at himself. _Don't be such an idiot, we were only kids,promises weren't real promises back then. _But he couldn't help feeling his heart ache as he told himself that. True, Tyler did mean that back then, they both meant it. An angry shout tore up his throat. He dug his nails back into the bark and leant forward to press his forehead against the rough wood. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _

"Reid?"

Reid turned around deffensively and his eyes flashed a distinguishable gold, ready to throw back who-ever it was that had bothered to sneak up on him, but they faded back to their characteristic icey blue when he saw a soaking wet and shivering Tyler enter under the willows branches, clenching his arms from the cold.

A spark of hope hit him but he turned away sharply. He couldn't look at Tyler. He couldn't bare to see the inevitable anger in his younger brother's eyes. _He's gonna be angry with me for sure, he probabley only came here so he could tell me off. God, I can't take this._

"Reid, what the hell are you doing out here in the rain? We've been looking for you everywhere," Tyler shivered, stopping just a few feet away from Reid when he noticed the pained expression on his face. Reid didn't reply, but instead stuck his hands in his pockets and continued to stare at the ground.

"Reid? Say something, please,"

Reid closed his eyes tightly and tried to muster up the confidence to say something. But his mind was blank.

Tyler took a few steps towards his friend and outstretched an arm, reaching for Reid, but the blonde jerked away, denying him contact.

"Reid, say something to me please, anything, I can't stand this anymore,"

Reid snapped then.

"_You _can't stand this?" the blonde spat, finally turning to face Tyler who recoiled backwards. The anger and sadness in Reid's eyes scared him. "You can't stand this? Give me a fucking break! I'm the one who can't take this anymore! I'm the one who feels like dying everytime I see you!"

Tyler felt his chest tighten as Reid's voice broke a few times as he spoke.

"I'm the one who has to watch girls faun over you and flirt with you, I'm the one who gets left behind everytime you decide to go on a date, I'm the one who fucking breaks down inside because I can't talk to you about anything anymore!"

Tyler was taken aback by Reid's words. "What do you mean you can't talk to me anymore? I'm your best friend Reid, you can tell me anything, you know that,"

"Not everything!"

"What the hell are you on about?"

Reid huffed and smirked lazily, shaking the stray drops of water that had dripped from his hair and into his face. The icey-cold water seeped into his clothes and to his skin, but he ignored it.

"Just forget it."

Tyler jerked as he heard the pain in his friend's words. Cold, hopeless, like he had given up. He attempted to walk a few steps to the blonde, but Reid growled at him, his eyes that characteristic black. "Stay away from me."

Tyler parted his lips in an attempt to object, but nothing came out.

"I'm not just gonna leave you out here, Reid. You'll freeze." Tyler murmured, treading carefully as not to piss Reid off any further.

It had been a month since him and Reid had been in a fight like this, but he still remembered the pain of being thrown back againt a bookshelf when a very pissed-off blonde decided he'd had enough.

He could see Reid's shoulders trembling with cold, his arms once again wrapped around his shoulders, though it wouldn't have done much good in the way of warmth. His clothes were soaked to the bone and clung to his thin but well toned frame, sagging with excess water as he sniffed.

"I'll be fine." the blonde protested, glancing up into the branches of the tree for a few seconds.

Tyler smiled warmly. "Why'd you come here?"

Reid finally lifted his gaze to look at Tyler sadly, holding back the answer.

"Because..." Reid trailed off.

Tyler looked up now, and his eyes settled on the very branch him and Reid had sat on together when they were thirteen. He had lost count of how many times the two had come here when family or Covenant troubles became too much. They would be comforted by eachother's company for hours at a time. Sometimes just talking, others staring out onto the horizon when words weren't needed.

He still remembered when him and Reid had accidently fallen asleep side by side in the branches one night after Tyler had gotten into a fight with his parents and ran off with Reid to their tree. Reid trying to comfort a crying Tyler, telling him that everything would be okay, and that he would always be there for him. It wasn't until the next day that the two returned to the Simm's family home to find all four families gathered together, just about to send out a worldwide search for their two youngest sons. Their faces lit up when they saw the two boys hand in hand walking down the driveway, but that joy contrasted into anger as Tyler's mother stormed up to Tyler, jerking his hand from Reid's and pulling him roughly towards the house...

_"Where the hell have you been, Tyler?" his mother growled as Tyler tried to pry her fingers from his wrist. _

_"I was... I was just - " _

_"You had all of us worried sick! What the hell were you thinking? We thought something terrible happened to you!" _

_Tyler looked back at Reid who sprinted after them, calling after Mrs Simms until he caught her by the jacket sleeve. She twirled around and glared down at the blonde boy infront of her. _

_"It was my fault." Reid declared, folding his arms over his chest and mirroring Tyler's mother's expression. "I made him stay out." _

_Tyler gaped at his friend, his mother's grip still tight over his wrist. _

_"Reid..." Tyler whispered, but he was silenced when Reid brought his hand up. _

_"I was the one who made him stay out, Mrs Simms. He knew it was wrong but I pressured him until he did. If it's anyone you should be mad at, it's me." _

_Reid shot Tyler a small smile before he was reafed along when Tyler's mother took his hand instead, leaving Tyler gawking in the driveway. _

_"Reid!" Tyler called out._

_Reid just looked back and winked as he was dragged up the steps to face a horde of yelling mothers and fathers._

_Before Tyler could say anything else, the large wooden doors were slammed shut. _

_"...thankyou..." Tyler sighed, sitting down in the middle of the driveway to look at the ground..._

Tyler felt his chest tighten as he once again looked apon the soaked, shivering blonde infront of him.

Reid had always been there for him, getting him out of bad situations or taking the blame. In more than one way, Reid protected him.

But he was ashamed of himself. Now, as he looked at the lost expression and sadness in those plagued blue eyes, he came to terms that he wasn't there for Reid. He wasn't there when the blonde needed him most.

"Please just come home, Reid." Tyler sighed, taking a few cautious steps in the shivering boy's direction. When he didn't flinch or react, Tyler braved a few more until he was a few feet away. He could see the cold rain drops falling off the edge of the blonde's pale nose and to the wet leaves beneath their feet. He couldn't tell whether they were rain drops or tears.

Tyler reached out blatantly until he touched Reid's shoulder, clenching the cold wet material between his fingers.

"Tyler..."

Tyler's eyes focused in on Reid's hurt expression, tears glinting and threatening to fall. His blue irises were dull and broken as they searched Tyler's face for even the faintest hint at any emotion.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong, Reid." Tyler whispered. His own eyes were starting to sting from seeing his best friend like this.

Reid pulled his lips together as a deep sob racked his body, making his shoulders jerk. Tyler would have missed it if he wasn't touching him. The shock and pain that overlapped in Tyler split him in two. Reid Garwin never cried. Never. The only time Tyler had seen the confident and cocky blonde cry was at his father's funeral. That must have been the breaking point for Reid back then.

It must be the breaking point for him now.

Like a primal instinct, Tyler pulled Reid to his chest with such force that the two almost went toppling over into the mud and leaves beneath them. His arms wrapped around the blonde's broad shoulders, pressing his face into the side of Reid's neck, who was frozen with a mix of confusion, shock, and overall the want to just break down and cry into the familiar feeling of Tyler's jacket.

Tyler shivered at the cold radiating off Reid's chest, the sound of his teeth chattering as he fought off the icey bite of the wind which now blew against them lightly, threatening to mask what little sensation of body warmth the two had reserved.

What felt like hours was only minutes, before Tyler pulled back, hands still gripped firmly onto Reid's shoulders as he stared at the blank look of his friend.

Eyes searched eyes, souls searched souls. The quivering of Reid's bottom lip sided Tyler's attention, and he inhaled sharply, not caring when the cold air burned his lungs, and with all the internal strength he could muster up, he did what he had dreamt of doing for almost seven years.

Reid's lips were cold but soft, melding into Tyler's as skin met skin, a passion that had waited to be kindled sprang to life between the two boy's lips. The water dripped from their eyelashes as they closed.

The want and desire behind Tyler's kiss surprised Reid, but all train of thought was lost as he felt the youngest's tongue brush along his closed lips, a silent plea for entry. A silent declaration. Reid complied and allowed himself to deepen the kiss, leaning further into the brunette as foreign hands slipped into his pockets.

A cold wisp of wind interrupted the flame set between the two bodies, and both pulled back to gaze into eachother's eyes.

A few silent seconds passed.

Tyler smiled. "Let's go home, 'kay?"

Reid nodded and twined his gloved fingers with Tyler's, allowing himself to be pulled away from his safe haven. He glanced back at the sad looking tree and grinned lightly. _No, this isn't my safe haven... _He looked at Tyler, his gaze trailing down the brunette's arm until it rested on their hands.

_My safe haven has been infront of me the whole time..._

**YAY! New chapter! I will continue this so don't panic! Also I'm sorry if this was a really short chapter... I've had some major writing block with my stories lately...**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Another new chapter guys! Two in one day, I'm actually happy! Sorry if this is a bit short AGAIN... The writer's block demon is still haunting me :s_**

_-CALEB & POGUE POV-_

"Do you think Tyler's found him yet?" Pogue asked for what was probabley the fifteenth time in the last four minutes. The Sandy blonde teen had been pacing back and forth in Caleb's lounge-room since they got back from Nicky's, and Caleb swore if he kept it up that he'd soon have a trail worn into the beige carpet.

The eldest had settled himself into one of the Danver's overly cushioned arm-chairs and drummed his fingers againt his knee. Yes, he could tell Pogue to calm down, to not worry, but he only knew that was lie. Not only to himself but to his brother. He was just as freaked out and worried as Pogue was.

"I don't know, Pogue." Caleb sighed, trying to sound as calm and collected as his nerves would allow. "He said he'd call if he found him."

Pogue gave Caleb a nervous smile before continuing, hands folded across his leather-jacket clad chest. The flames of the fireplace flickered orange light over everything, drowning the mood into a light buzz. It was warm in here. How cold was it out there?

"Do you think we should go out there and help look?" Pogue suggested, staring a his pacing boots.

Caleb sighed. Again.

_Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring..._

The two jumped at the sound of Caleb's cellphone blaring in his pocket. Pogue rushed over to Caleb's side and seated himself on the left arm, leaning in towards Caleb as he answered the call.

"Hello?" Caleb asked, not bothering to hide the anticipation in his words.

"_Hey Caleb, it's Tyler." _

Caleb exhaled in relief, nodding to Pogue who jumped up from the chair and almost fell face first into the floor. "Goddamn, Baby Boy, where the hell are you? Have you found Reid yet?"

"_Yeah, I found him. We're on our way home now." _

"Well, is he okay?" Caleb asked timidly.

Tyler's light chuckle echoed through the phone. "_Yeah, he is now. And Caleb?" _

"Yeah?"

_"We're gonna need a lot of blankets. We're fucking freezing." _

Caleb smiled widely and said his goodbye to Tyler before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"So he found him?" Pogue asked, coming back over to sit on the floor at Caleb's feet.

Caleb nodded, pushing himself up from the chair that had almost swallowed him whole.

"Can you go get some blankets from the linen cupboard?" Caleb asked, gesturing up the stairs as he made his way into the kitchen. He heard Pogue's boots against the tiles as he turned on the kettle and set four cups out on the counter-top.

"Why?" Pogue asked, confusion lacing his expression.

"Tyler said that they're cold," Caleb smiled. He could imagine them coming home, shivering and soaked to the bone on the front door step like lost puppies.

Pogue didn't argue as he made his way up the second floor, almost tripping twice. He'd never had much grace.

Caleb turned back to the cupboards infront of his face and searched through them until he found the coffee and sugar, setting it down beside the four cups as he tapped his fingers on the counter top waiting for the kettle to boil. A small side-trip across the kitchen and he retrieved the milk from the fridge and added it to the little collection of cups and beverages he had accumulated.

"Should this be enough?" Pogue called out, making Caleb turn to see a massive bundle of blankets and quilts descending down the stairs. The only sign of Pogue being under it all was the arms reaching around each side of the bundle to hold it.

Caleb laughed. "Yeah, just put them in the living-room on the couch."

A timid knock on the front door made both boys jump to attention, and all calmness that had drivelled into the current scene vanished as Pogue dropped the mountain of blankets in the middle of the hall and followed Caleb.

Caleb wasn't usually one to fold with irony, but the scene he opened the door to was but the spitting image he had imagined just a few minutes earlier.

Both boys were soaked, clothes clinging to their frames and sagging with free running water that also cascaded down from their hair. Tyler had an arm slung around Reid's shivering waiste as the blonde leaned into him, holding his shoulders.

"Are you going to let us in, or are you just gonna stand there with that fucking smile on you're face?" Reid spat, shaking his head and sending flying droplets of water in Caleb's direction.

Caleb stepped aside to let the two in, who didn't hesitate to make their way into the warmth of the Danver's family home. He followed them into the living room where Tyler helped Reid sit down infront of the fire place, orange light flickering over their faces. The blonde shuffled closer to the warmth and Tyler retrieved a large white quilt from the pile that Pogue had left carelessly in the middle of the hallway earlier, draping it around the still shivering blonde's shoulders.

"Are you guys okay?" Pogue asked, settling himself in one of the armchairs.

"Yeah," Tyler breathed, sitting on the carpet next to Reid, who snuggled in closer to the brunette, his head rested on a still soaking wet but noticeably warmer shoulder.

Pogue's gaze shifted between the two boy's backs, before hitting Caleb on the forearm. The eldest glared down at the boy, who gestured to the two with a nod of his head.

Caleb's eyes widened when he noticed what Pogue was pointing to, but a smile crept up on his face.

"There's some spare clothes in the guest bedrooms," Caleb noted as he made his way back to the kitchen. The kettle was finally squeeling.

Even though Pogue couldn't see Tyler's face, he still knew that the brunette had a huge smile on his face as he pressed his lips to the Reid's head before standing, much to his discomfort, and making his way to the guest bedrooms to gather some dry clothes for the both of them. Reid reluctantly followed, trailing after the youngest down the neverending hallways of the Danver's mansion.

Anyone who wasn't familiar with Caleb's house would have found themselves lost in a maze of hallways and spare rooms. But the four of them had practically grown up in Caleb's house, playing as little kids, racing up and down the two story building and creating pure havoc. They knew it like the back of their hands.

"Where're Ty and Reid?" Caleb asked, concentrating on the four mugs of steaming coffee he tried to hold in his hands as he walked in. He glanced around the room and at the now empty spot of damp carpet infront of the fire place.

Pogue just smiled and pointed down the main hallway.

"Oh," Caleb mouthed, placing the four cups on the coffee table and settling himself in a second chair.

-_REID x TYLER POV-_

Tyler manouvered around what seemed like hundreds of corners and rooms before stopping infront of a normal looking wooden bedroom door. Well, it would have looked normal if not for the giant black letters painted roughly over it, saying, '_Reid & Tyler's room, KEEP OUT'_.

He felt a smile curve the corners of his lips. Reid chuckled quietly behind him.

"Can't believe Caleb hasn't fixed that yet." the blonde stated to himself, a clear hint of pride in the way he said it.

Reid had painted that almost five years ago during one of the boy's nights they used to have when they were younger.

"Just get in there and change," Tyler laughed, moving back to shove the smirking blonde towards the door.

Reid opened the door and stepped in, expecting Tyler to close the door and wait for him to change out of the wet clothes, but was startled when he turned slightly to see the brunette gently close the door behind him like their lives depended on keeping quiet.

The room was dark, and Reid could only just make out the curves of Tyler's figure with what little light the streetlamp outside the window cast through the black.

He felt his throat tighten, and tried to swallow when he noticed the gentle smile over his younger brother's face.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked timidly, turning away to open the wardrobe. It was basically empty except for the few piles of spare clothes Caleb had insisted they kept at his place in case of emergencies. He could feel the blood rush to his face, and was glad it was so dark, so that Tyler wouldn't see him blush.

"Changing," Tyler stated.

Reid jumped when two arms tenderely encircled his waiste, pulling him back against Tyler's chest. The youngest sighed as he pressed his face into the wet material on Reid's shoulder, smirking when he felt the shiver that waved over the blonde's muscles.

"Ty, what are y-"

Reid was cut off when he felt the warmth of Tyler's lips press against the sensitive skin of his neck, making him whimper. The noise surprised him, and he felt himself get redder as Tyler's teeth grazed his skin.

One of the hands around his waiste carefully manouvered under the edge of his shirt, gentle fingers brushing over the skin above his boxers.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he flipped around to face Tyler, holding onto the brunette's wrists, who frowned with confusion at the panicked blue eyes.

"You don't want to do this," Reid whispered, wincing away slightly like his own words cut him deep.

Tyler's mouth parted like he was going to say something, but the sad gaze his friend was giving him stopped him.

Reid was wrong. Just like the idiot he was, he was overthinking things, making them seem worse than they were. Tyler grinned to himself as he licked his lips, marvelling in the still lingering taste of rain and sweetness that undoubtedly was Reid. He wanted this. He'd wanted this for years. Even if Reid couldn't see it, he was inlove with the idiotic blonde who now stood infront of him with hurt eyes.

With ease, he pulled one of his wrists from Reid's grip and ran his fingertips across the blonde's warm cheek, smiling when he leaned into the touch.

"No, I don't want to do this," Tyler murmured. Reid closed his eyes and bit his lip, pure pain shot across his features as he tried feeble attempts at pulling away, but Tyler hooked an arm around the blonde's thin hips before he could. "_We _want this."

Familiar blue eyes sparked with inanimate hope, as Tyler pulled him in closer, their hips firmly pressed against eachother.

Tyler leaned forward to press his lips to Reid's, who welcomed the contact with an open mouth as their tongues battled eachother for instant dominance.

Reid moaned when he felt teeth bit down gently on his bottom lip, raking fingers down the youngest's back.

"You're such an idiot," Tyler laughed, guiding the blushing blonde backwards towards the bed underneath the window.

They both fell back onto the un-used matress, and Tyler broke the kiss to stare down at the image beneath him. Cerulean blue eyes were tired and glazed, blonde hair was dry and messed up in a surly fashion, and pale lips were illuminated by slivers of white light from the window.

With one more smile, and another stolen gaze, Tyler claimed those lips again as his own.

"I love you, you idiot."

**Should I end it here? Let me know what you think :) **

**I'm still deciding whether I should continue this fic, so reviews and suggestions are loved!**

**I may write a sequal to this one where Caleb and Pogue get together, but let me know...**


End file.
